The Night Before
by kamiran
Summary: The night before the match against Rikkai-Dai. InuiKaidoh. Shounen-ai.


Title: The Night Before

Author: Kamiran

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairings: InuKai

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's.

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Kissing.

Written for: Fun

Notes: Felt like writing an InuKai fic. So here it is. :) C&C would be great.

Summary: The night before the match against Rikkai-Dai. Inui/Kaidoh. Shounen-ai.

It was the night before the Seigaku match against Rikkai-dai. The tension was high amongst all the Regulars of Seigaku. Were they going to be able to defeat Rikkai, the school that had been winning the Kantou Tournaments consecutively for the past years?

Each Regular had a different way of relieveing their stress. Most of them were on their own, for some time anyway.

Inui Sadaharu had been working on his data that night when his mother called him down for he had a visitor. A visitor? This late in the night? He went down anyway, hoping this visitor would get whatever business he wanted out of the way quickly so the Data collector could go back to his data analysis.

When Inui reached the living room, the sight of a bandana-clad head reached his eyes. He smiled slightly, it was his kouhai, Kaidoh Kaoru. He rested his hand gently on the other boy's shoulder as he neared,

"Hello Kaidoh. Did you need something?"

Kaidoh jumped slightly, turning around quickly to face Inui.

"Sempai! I... I'm sorry for disturbing you, and not calling before I came over. But I..." he trailed off, turning his head down slightly, not really knowing what to say, or why he had come to Inui's house in the first place.

"It's alright, Kaidoh. Please, come upstairs to my room, we can talk there," Inui replied his stammering kouhai, turning to head towards the stairs, the other boy standing up and following him immediately.

Inui closed and locked the door behind them after he and Kaidoh stepped into the room,

"Make yourself at home, Kaidoh," he said, gesturing toward the bed, since there was nowhere else to sit, apart from the computer chair that was currently covered with papers.

Kaidoh obliged, moving toward the bed and sitting down.

"So, why are you here?" Inui asked, since his kouhai was staying quiet.

"Ah." Kaidoh replied, looking up at Inui from the bed, "I just... I wanted to talk to someone before tomorrow's match."

Inui smiled inwardly, noticing the faint blush that crept over Kaidoh's face,

"I see.. Well, it's nice to know that I'm the first one you came to," he moved and sat down on the bed next to Kaidoh. His data analysis could wait.

"You were jogging? I thought you usually did not on nights before matches," Inui said again, noticing the light sheen of sweat over Kaidoh's body.

"It helps me relieve stress, I wasn't running that much anyway," Kaidoh replied, tugging his bandana off his head, and straightening it out. He probably should not have come to Inui's place. He was probably disturbing his sempai from doing something important, and he probably had his own issues about tomorrow to worry about.

"I.. I should not have come here, sempai. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll let myself out," he said hastily, making a move to get up, only to be pulled back to sit down on the bed once more.

"You were not disturbing me. And, I needed a break anyway," Inui said, smiling at the younger boy, his hand still on Kaidoh's wrist.

Kaidoh stayed quiet, so he did interrupt Inui. But since his sempai had sort of asked him to stay, Kaidoh could only comply.

"I gather you're stressed about the match tomorrow?" Inui said, knowing that it was probably a pretty rhetorical question. He received a curt nod from the other boy.

"There's no need to be worried. Even if we lose, we'd still be heading to the Nationals, and we can beat them then again," he reassured the younger boy, reassuring himself at the same time.

"Besides, I have faith in us to win," he lied, knowing from his data that the chance of Seigaku winning was only two percent. But then again, his data had sometimes proven him wrong, the way his data on the boy sitting beside him had before.

"Don't lie, sempai," Kaidoh said, hissing softly. He was liking the feel of Inui's hand around his wrist at the moment. He did not usually let his sempai do that in public, because it was just not right. He also disliked it when Inui tried to get intimate with him when they were outside either of their rooms.

Inui sighed, knowing that Kaidoh probably knew about their chances of winning. His kouhai was not stupid after all,

"Well, we'll do our best anyway, I'm sure of that," he brought Kaidoh's hand to his lap, rubbing at it gently with his own.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, just taking in each other's presence.

"Sem.." Kaidoh started, but before he knew it, Inui's lips were upon his, kissing him hard. He could barely get a word across as Inui's tongue had managed to find a way into his mouth and was pushing against his own. His eyes closed instinctively, losing himself in the kiss. At least this would temporarily take his mind off the match tomorrow.

Inui could not help but kiss his kouhai, and kiss him he did. He was now pushing Kaidoh back gently to lie on the bed, propping himself up on an elbow to continue kissing him. His free hand moved to Kaidoh's face, brushing the errant strains of hair away whenever he touched them. This definitely took his mind off the match tomorrow as well.

The softness of the bed against his back caused Kaidoh to sigh, opening his mouth a little more. He tilted his head a little, getting a nicer angle for the kiss, and bringing his hand to touch Inui's shoulder.

Inui moved from kissing his kouhai's lovely lips to lick down his neck, sucking softly at one of Kaidoh's sensitive spots behind his ear, earning himself a nice soft moan from his kouhai's lips. He pulled away after he was sure he had left a mark, inspecting it for a moment, then leaning back down to lick at it softly.

Kaidoh was moaning softly, the feel of Inui's tongue on his skin was heavenly. The hand he placed on Inui's shoulder was holding on tightly now, caressing softly. His eyes were closed, content with letting Inui do what he wanted.

There was a sudden knocking on the door, and Kaidoh shoved Inui away quickly, sitting up and tugging the collar of his shirt up self-consciously.

"Sadaharu.. Is your friend staying here tonight? If he wants to head home, he should do so soon. It's getting pretty late."

"Damn," Inui cursed softly, annoyed at being interrupted. He pushed himself up from the bed.

"Hai, Kaa-san," he said looking at Kaidoh, "I'll ask him."

Kaidoh looked at Inui. He wanted very much to stay the night, but he knew that they both needed the rest for the big match tomorrow, and if he stayed over, they would definitely not get adequate rest. Hissing softly, he shook his head,

"I'll head home now, sempai. We both need the rest," he got off the bed slowly, picking his bandana up from the floor and tying it around his head again. Inui got up next to him and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it only to find his mother standing there waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Ah, Kaa-san. Kaidoh won't be staying the night. I'll see him out now," he said giving his mother a soft smile.

Kaidoh bowed low to the older woman,

"I'm sorry for interrupting your son so late in the night."

"It's alright, Kaidoh-kun. Sadaharu probably needed the company tonight, he seemed a little tense at dinner earlier," she replied, smiling at him.

Kaidoh returned her smile, straightening himself up from the bow,

"I'll head home now, thank you for your hospitality," he bowed low once more and followed Inui as he headed towards the stairs.

"You're always to polite, Kaidoh," Inui said to Kaidoh once they were at the door and out of earshot of his mother.

"I was brought up that way, sempai," Kaidoh replied, sliding his feet into his shoes. He turned to Inui after he finished lacing up his shoes.

"Thank you for earlier ,sempai. I'm feeling less stressed already."

"I should be thanking you," Inui said, smiling at his blushing kouhai. "We can pick up from where we left off after the matches tomorrow."

Kaidoh flushed an even deeper red, nodding at Inui. He would have liked that very much.

"I.. uh.. I'll go now, goodbye sempai. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, turning towards the door and letting himself out. Inui followed him just outside the apartment door, brushing his hand against Kaidoh as his kouhai turned to him and smiled gently before heading towards the lifts.

Inui headed back to his room, looking out the window to see his kouhai emerge from the building and immediately breaking into a slow jog, he knew Kaidoh would be running home instead of taking the train. He stayed at his window watching until the small figure of his kouhai could not be seen anymore.

He turned back to his desk and casting a glance at the papers strewn all over it, he decided to go to bed instead of doing anything more with his data. He needed his energy for tomorrow, and it would not be good to sleep too late.

Pulling off his glasses and placing them on the bedside table, he moved towards his bed and lay down. He could still smell Kaidoh faintly on his sheets, and sighing happily, he closed his eyes, clearing his mind of tension and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
